


Baby Steps into the Great Unknown

by littlemiss_m



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (also iggy worries but decides to trust prompto's word that he's okay), (prompto is a little confused over how he feels), Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, First Times, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Experimentation, Subdrop, referenced ot4 in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: Prompto, Ignis, and their first scene ever.





	Baby Steps into the Great Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 5, prompt "sadism/masochism."

Even as he knelt on the edge of Ignis' bed with his bare feet dangling off the edge and his wrists crossed on his knees, Prompto couldn't stop the usual barrage of thoughs spinning in the eternal whirlwind known as his mind. He was nervous, anxious, but not afraid, not regretting the stuttered confession he'd finally admitted to. Ignis was – somewhere, most likely in the next room, waiting for that magical something to clue him in. Prompto didn't know what exactly it was – they'd agreed that he'd start alone, get mentally ready for what they were about to do – but a very prominent part of his mind was thrilled by this turn of events, telling him that it wasn't even his place to know what Ignis was up to. Prompto swallowed and shifted his hips a little, trying to relieve the first stages of numbness spreading into his legs.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Prompto, the bedroom door opened and Ignis stepped in. It took all of Prompto's self-control to keep from swirling around the second the sounds reached his attentive ears; he twitched and startled, his head tilting to the read just a fraction of an inch before he caught himself anf forced his body to still. During the time he'd spent alone in the room, the haphazard drumming of his heart had gradually slowed down but now, as Ignis' quiet presence filled the room, the organ began to jackrabbit against his ribs once more.

He'd wanted this, Prompto reminded himself as his nerves began to give way to an embarrassment that left his skin warm and tingling; this was something he'd longed for a small handful of years now, something he'd been dreaming of while fucking and being fucked. Noctis was an asshole, sometimes, a total brat demaning whatever he wanted, but he wasn't dominant; Gladio looked like he might be, probably would fill the role if asked, but just as likely wouldn't make the offer himself.

Ignis, though, Ignis – Prompto couldn't say when he'd first noticed it, but something in his demeanor had always hinted at this, and so he'd asked, and, well – here they were.

Ignis was silent, almost nonexistant as he stalked up to the bed; if not for the slightest of shuffling sounds marking his steps, Prompto wouldn't have been able to tell his location in the room. He waited with tense shoulders and stilted breath until he felt Ignis' thighs press against the bottoms of his feet, soon spreading slivers of warmth into the cold toes. Prompto was hyperaware of the brush of fabric against his naked back, and as Ignis' hands reached past his shoulders to first arrange his palms and then to straigten his pose, all his attention focused on the body behind him. When Ignis laid his hands on Prompto's shoulders, he shuddered, his entire body electrified with anticipation.

”You're doing so well, darling,” Ignis murmured; a series of words that had played on repeat in Prompto's mind for years now. He shivered, wanted nothing more but to lean into Ignis' touch, but he didn't dare move. ”Tell me your safewords.”

Prompto exhaled as Ignis dug nimble thumbs into the tense muscles of his shoulders. They had talked through the entire scene before, from the things they would be doing to the pressing matter of Prompto honestly having no idea what to do in a situation like this, to the tiniest details of how to refer to each other. When Ignis has tested his usual petnames on him, Prompto had felt like crying, something – loved, security and vulnerability both blooming in his chest, and here – in Ignis' room, on Ignis' bed – the word had still carried with it the same strenght as before.

”Red to stop completely,” Prompto spoke slowly, reciting words from his memory. ”Yellow to stop the current act or to slow down, and green to go on... sir.”

The last word was tentative, almost scared, and Prompto bit his lip as he finished. His skin felt hot all over, aroused, flamed trembling in his belly; yet as willing as his body was, his mind still hesitated. He wanted this, he knew, but even if they had drawn out the scene before, it was still all too new for him. He didn't know what to do or how to react, and that was the one thing that would always make him feel uncomfortable.

”Thank you, darling,” Ignis spoke, his hands rubbing large circles over Prompto's back. All of sudden, the caressing fingers jabbed against sore muscles and Prompto jerked, instinctively trying to twist away. His heart leaped in in his chest – he probably wasn't supposed to pull away like this – but Ignis simply hushed him, firm hands still massaging him. ”Shh, don't worry about that, darling. You're so tense, I'd rather you relax a little before we start.”

He was tense; there was no arguing that. The current scenario only added to to sore, aching stiffness caused by far too many hours spent working at the Citadel training gounds under Cor's watchful eyes, leaving each muscle more bruised than the previous one. As nice as it would have been to take a break every now and then, Prompto couldn't – not when he was trying his best to be good enough a Crownsguard to be included in Noctis' own ranks.

Either way, the result was a tightly strung body and an exhausted, anxious mind, both of them left to Ignis' more than capable hands. Despite his nerves, Prompto felt alive.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Prompto attempted to relax into the touch. He leaned back just enough for the movement to be considered conscious – just enough to show that this was him offering himself over to Ignis – and basked in the gentle caresses working his body into something softer, more pliant. His nervousness was slowly melting away, replaced by a calm contentment.

”I will only do what we agreed on beforehand,” Ignis began to speak after several moments had passed. Prompto's shoulders were loose and limp, but his knees were beginning to ache instead, begging for a chance to stand up and relieve the tension. ”At any point, if you wish to stop, you will let me know. Do you understand?”

Prompto nodded his head. ”Yes, sir.” His own cock was beginning to fill where it rest atop his thighs, not quite uncomfortable yet, but a steady burning nevertheless. Prompto wanted to touch himself, to rut against something, but he didn't. Ignis hadn't told him to, and today that was what mattered the most.

Ignis called the shots now, and just thinking about it made shivers run up and down Prompto's spine.

”Good. Give me a color, darling.”

”Green, sir.” The words escaped his mouth in a rush; Ignis was in control of the situation and Prompto felt inexplicably thrilled and aroused by his own lack of power.

”Wonderful, darling,” Ignis spoke. He ran his arms over Prompto's shoulder and slowly, carefully, reach over the tease a pert nipple. ”I am quite sure you still remember our agreement, but just in case you are in need of a reminder... You shall not be coming until I give you the permission to do so. If you feel that you cannot hold back anymore, you will tell me immediately so I can deal with the matter. I will not be upset over this. Do you understand?”

”Yes, sir.” Sparks of arousal danced in Prompto's belly.

”Good. Now, stand up for me, darling.”

Guided by Ignis' hands on his shoulders, Prompto stepped back and away from the bed. His legs protested after the long period of stillness, almost buckling once, but as he was led to stand in the middle of the room, the stiffness soon disappeared. Prompto stood still and quiet, his nerves a layer of electricity on his skin, and waited for Ignis to do something.

Ignis did no such thing. He stood somewhere to the side, somewhere just out of Prompto's line of sight, waiting for something so long that it took all of Prompto's self-control to not begin shifting around. The desire to rest his weight on one foot rather than the other burned in his legs, almost all he could focus on beside the sudden sense of embarrassment approaching him from completely out of nowhere. Then, as sudden as one could move, Prompto felt Ignis' body wrapping around his own and though he gasped and startled, he didn't try to move away from the arms crossed over his chest or the warm pressure against his back. Prompto was sure he could feel Ignis' erection against the curve of his ass; the mere thought was enough for his mouth to run dry.

Long, calloused fingers rubbed over his chest, exploring skin already familiar, and Prompto sighed, leaning into the touch almost unconsciously. The cool air in the room had left his naked body cold and shivering, but soon he realized it wasn't just the temperature of the room that caused goosebumps to rise on every inch of bare skin, no; it was the electricity running all over his body, the anticipation of what was about to happen, the delicious warmth coiling low in his stomach.

After a while, Ignis let go and moved to stand in front of Prompto instead. He wrapped one hand in blond hair and pulled Prompto into the first kiss of the evening; slightly hesitant at first, Prompto slowly melted into the kiss, opening his mouth for Ignis to claim it. His cock was trapped between their bodies and it was all he could do to not rut against Ignis' thigh like an animal. Eventually, though, the need became too much and Prompto found himself bucking forward with a keening whimper, causing Ignis to pull away with a sly smirk. A string of spit connected their lips and Prompto tried to return into the heated embrace, yet as Ignis took another step back, it suddenly dawned on him that he probably shouldn't – that he _couldn't_.

Prompto froze still in his forward-hunched position, eyes locked with Ignis', and ever-so-slowly he pulled his shoulders back until he was standing staight once more, lips slick and tingling, his cock jutting out proud and hard. Ignis' smirk turned into a smile.

”Well done, darling,” he praised as he slowly returned to Prompto. Ignis grasped him by the hair once more and leaned in, but not for a kiss. Instead he whispered, ”Remember, only do what I specifically order you to.”

Prompto tried to nod but was stopped by the hand in his hair. ”Yes, sir,” he murmured back, wanting to lick into the mouth in front of him but unsure if he could. ”Yes, I – I'm sorry?”

The fingers in his hair rubbed against his scalp and Prompto whimpered.

”You're doing great, darling,” Ignis coeed. ”However, I do believe it is time I took out the ropes, hmm?”

Prompto gasped. ”Yes, sir,” he immediately rushed. ”Please.”

Smiling, Ignis let go of his hair. ”Of course, my darling pet,” he said, stepping back. ”Do be still for me, now.”

Nodding, Prompto dropped his shoulders down and fixed his posture into something slightly more relaxed, but to his surprise, when he glanced back up, he saw Ignis still standing there, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Feeling his face color, Prompto stuttered an apology. ”Yes, sir.”

”Yes, what, my darling?” Ignis asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. All of Prompto's instincts were telling him to look away, to face the floor, but the arousal still coiling deep in his belly only grew hotter and hotter the longer he stared at the green of Ignis' eyes, and that sensation was what pushed him to straighten his spine once more.

So long he'd dreamed of this.

”Yes, sir,” Prompto spoke, taking a deep breath, ”I will be still. For you.”

Ignis nodded. ”Thank you, darling,” he said. Then, with a last lingering touch down Prompto's chest, he was gone, the clack of heels first dampened by the carpet, then loud on the wooden floor. Prompto continued to shiver as he waited for Ignis' return, but with his body held up straight and his gaze fixed at the wall far ahead of him, he felt like he was sinking, already, nervous but not anxious in the way he'd come to memorize years and years earlier. Ignis wouldn't let him fail.

A moment later, Ignis returned with a long lenght of midnight-black rope, which he offered to Prompto to test. Prompto took one of the strands between his fingers and felt the smooth texture, mentally comparing it to the cheap plastic rope he'd bought from a hardware store. The rope was thinner, clearly of a better quality, and when he let go of it, Ignis wasted no time in twisting the middle of the rope into a small knot and a loop he settled behind Prompto's back.

Back when Prompto had first began to grow an interest in bondage, he'd moogled for easy harnesses he could tie himself, using the neon pink twine that created bulky knots but didn't really do much else for him. It was the same harness that Ignis was now casting around him, though the knots his expert hands tied were all at equal distances from each other, small and smooth against Prompto's chest and stomach. At this point, the harness felt no different from a piece of clothing around his neck, but then Ignis pulled the rope between his legs and up at his back, quickly swishing it through the first loop behind Prompto's neck, and then–

–Prompto breathed, tried to calm himself down as the rope tightened slightly. It still lacked the squeeze he knew would soon be added on, but even so, he could now feel the rope against the sides of his neck, the first knots pushing against his sternum and stomach. It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation – he'd made it this far on his own, before – but with Ignis' hands working the knots on, brushing his skin here and there, Prompto was beginning to get antsy.

”What's your color, darling?” Ignis asked suddenly, pausing his work, and Prompto realized he'd gotten more than a little lost in his thoughts.

”Green, sir,” he replied easily enough, almost bouncing on his heels. ”It's just – nice.”

Of all the words he could have chosen, 'nice' was perhaps the flattest and least descriptive one, but Ignis didn't seem to mind. ”Can't wait, can you?” he asked, picking up the rope once more, bringing the two ends around Prompto's side so that he could pull them through the space between the first two knots. ”I would like to remind you that we're only experimenting here, darling, so please do not hesitate to actually do so.”

Prompto nodded, murmurning a stuttery ”yeah” as Ignis brought the rope around his back once more, this time twisting the ends through the second space. With each layer completed, the harness grew tighter and tighter, at first pushing against Prompto's ribs if he tried to fill his lungs to the burning point, then around his belly, then around his cock where it still jutted out, hard and definitely interested. When the harness was finally ready – a zig-zagging pattern covering his entire torso – Prompto was reathing hard, biting into his bottom lip in order to keep quiet.

A swift slap on his bum had him jerking. ”I would rather you _didn't_ keep your sounds from he,” Ignis said. He twisted the last ends under the harness and tugged at the knots, testing their give. Prompto could hardly breathe through his arousal. ”How does the harness feel? It doesn't appear too tight to me, but it is your opinion that counts the most here.”

Prompto took a moment to twist his torso around. His arms and legs were still free and though the ropes kept him from bending forward too much, they didn't limit his movement range much at all, and even the constriction was just a slight pressure here and there. A sudden wave of disappointment hit Prompto, lefting him reeling – he hadn't expected it – but he pushed it away as soon as it appeared, understanding without saying that it was better to take things easy on his first try.

They'd have more chances.

”Do you still wish to have your arms tied up as well, darling?” Ignis asked, smirking at Prompto as if he knew what he'd been thinking. Prompto nodded, then remembered and verbalized his agreement, earning a soft caress down his flank. This time, the rope was shorter – though of same thickness and color – as Ignis wound it around Prompto's upper body, folding his arms behind his back until his fingers brushed at the opposing elbows. The new position pushed Prompto's chest forward, against the ropes, and he gasped as he founds himself near immobile in the second harness.

”Color?” Ignis murmured almost directly into his ear, so close behind Prompto's back that he couldn't resist leaning into him.

”Green, sir.” The words were just as easy as before, but this time they felt hot on Prompto's tongue. His entire consciousness seemed to narrow down to the fact that he could no longer move his arms at all; his balance seemed to leave him in a rush, leaving him stumbling like a newborn anak the second Ignis let go of his arm. Prompto was able to catch himself on time but an embarrassed flush still spread over his face and chest, a redness that was stark against the black of the ropes and the white of his skin.

”You're doing great, darling,” Ignis murmured, leaning in close. ”However, I do believe it is time we put that mouth of yours into good use. Kneel down for me, will you?”

A chaste kiss later, Prompto was being guided down onto the carpeted floor. He knelt as he was ordered to, slowly, carefully, and very ungracefully folding his body into the suggested position, shifting on his knees in an attempt to find a position that didn't make him feel like he was seconds away from tipping over.

A hand petted his hair and Prompto looked up at Ignis, squinting against the halo of a lamp shining into his eyes. Ignis' face was shadowed, his eyes two unmoving blurs that spoke nothing. He was also still clothed in his expensive trousers and tailored shirt, though he'd lost his suit jacket and tie after Prompto had been ordered into the bedroom. Black leather shoes shone dimly in front of Prompto's knees and for one incredibly bried moment, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

A hot flush rose on his face at the thought and Prompto turned his gaze up at Ignis' hands, which were slowly unbuttoning and unfastening his trousers. Ignis tugged the garment down just enough to push one hand into his underwear to pull out his dick. It wasn't the first time Prompto saw it – it wasn't the first time he was kneeling between Ignis' legs, either – but the hot flush on his skin left him craving, and the little droplet of precome beading at the tip had him actually salivating at the sight of it.

Licking his lips, Prompto leaned forward just a little, wanting to touch and smell and taste so badly. He had dreamed of this, had spent countless evenings jerking off in the shower to the idea of kneeling before someone's feet, bound and submissive; he had rutted and pulled and fingered himself to images of this scenario and now, here he was finally where he wanted to be, and Ignis wasn't moving any closer.

”Wait for it,” Ignis ordered, drawing a whine from Prompto's lips. He wanted, yet Ignis wasn't giving him anything. ”Do not move, darling. Stay still and wait for my permission.”

Finally, after long, teasing seconds during which all Prompto could smell was the musk of Ignis' crotch, the man finally swiveled his hips forward. The movement was slow, sensual, still teasing and playing with Prompto's wishesh: despite the warm, open mouth waiting for him, Ignis trailed his cock over flushed cheeks, the bridge of a freckled noce, a trembling chin. Anywhere, then, but where Prompto wanted it the most.

”You can want anything in this world, darling,” Ignis reminded him, smirking, almost reading his thoughts; ”But you will not get any of it unless I decide to give it to you.”

If Prompto twisted his head, if he pushed forward just a fraction of an inch, he could capture and suck the dick into his mouth. His palms were clammy and sweaty where they hung behind his back, and the numbness was starting to return to his legs. Prompto whimpered and licked at his lower lip; he could almost taste the slick line of precome over his chin.

”If you need to safeword during this but cannot speak, simply pull back and I will let go,” Ignis spoke after another torturous pause. ”Understood?”

”Yes, sir.”

”Good.”

That was all the warning Prompto received before two hands grabbed his hair and pulled him forward until Ignis' cock was seated deep in his throat. It was sudden, it was startling, it was what they had discussed and what Prompto had done a dozen or more times before, yet still it brought tears to Prompto's eyes – but as sudden as it was, he didn't try to tap his way out of it.

No. He let Ignis do what Ignis wanted to do.

Prompto gagged around the cock, too shocked to prepare himself for such treatment right off the bat. Somewhere, in a very distant part of his mind, he was already thanking Ignis for it – because this was something he had taken before, and therefore something he could take again, a chance to do something rougher while still in the guise of learning – and as he struggled to breathe, heat continued to grow in deep in his loins. Ignis pulled out for a split second, giving him barely enough time to gasp a breath to fill his lungs with sweet, fresh air, but then he was back again, pushing and slamming hard into Prompto's mouth.

They'd done this before, but it had never been like this. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything to control the depth or the pace; he could only wait and let his mouth be used. Prompto was gagging and groaning, trying to swallow around the cock, and there were tears already streaming down his face from the strain of it, but _damn it_ – this was exactly what he had wanted.

Prompto sobbed around Ignis' cock.

”That's a good boy,” Ignis praised him. ”Such a good darling for me, taking all my cock without complaint. You're doing well for me, darling, so damn well. It won't be long anymore.”

Prompto keened and preened at the attention he was receiving. Something emotional, something clingy and affectionate and desperate bubbled in his chest; a want to be wanted, he imagined, a wish to be considered good enough. That had always been a driving force behind his dreams and imaginaries: being good.

After a moment of roughly fucking Prompto's throat, drawing groans and gagging sounds between whimpers and gasps for breath, Ignis slowed his pace and pulled out completely. Prompto leaned forward in chase of the warm member, drawn in by a line of spit, but he soon caught himself and jerked his head back. He had to be good.

Prompto's breathing was heavy and he still felt the strain in his jaw and throat. It was an amazingly thrilling feeling, another source of unimaginable pleasure; before the scene, he had thought that the situation in itself would be the part getting to him, but now, it seemed that everything Ignis did to him also played a part in getting him off. Prompto's skin was on fire, but his mouth was empty.

”Do you want my cock, darling?” Ignis asked, voice low and dark. ”Do you want to suck me off like a good little pet?”

Prompto nodded and rocked forward on his knees as his spine pulled up, tugging at the ropes pressing into his chest and arms. He wanted the dick back in his mouth; he wanted to lick and suck and perform instead of being simply used, or teased. Ignis smirked and slapped his cheek with his cock.

A gasp escaped Prompto's mouth. There was a quickly cooling splatter of spit on his cheek, a memory left by Ignis' cock. Prompto wanted to rub at it. He wanted everything.

”I do believe I asked you a question,” Ignis spoke after a moment. ”Do you want my cock, darling? Answer me.”

Only one hand remained in Prompto's hair and it tightened its hold, pulling up until he gasped. ”Yes, sir,” he keened, whimpering. ”Yes, sir, please, please let me.”

Prompto had always thought that begging – seriously begging, not the mocking tones between him and Noctis, or the way he tended to whine at Gladio – wasn't natural in some sense, that it was theatric and dramatic and never real enough. Still, the pleas spilled from his lips like they were escaping something, and Prompto found out he didn't feel awkward at all.

He begged some more, and Ignis smashed Prompto's head against his crotch.

The zipper of Ignis' trousers dug painfully into Prompto's left cheek but he didn't mind. Instead he tilted his head, leaned into the dark stands of pubic hair and the skin-warm folds of fabric, mouthing and lapping at the sliver of bare skin he was able to reach. Ignis didn't allow him any movements and so he stuck out his tongue, desperate to touch the cock dangling in front of his face, but the only thing he was able to taste was the salt on the patch of skin above Ignis' punic hairs.

”Please,” Prompto pleaded against warm skin, ”please, sir, please let me.”

”Let you do what?” Ignis' fingernails stratched through Prompto's hair. ”And why should I, darling?”

Because we agreed on it, was what Prompto wanted to say; instead he whined and licked once more.

”Please, sir,” he started, suddenly slightly embarrassed; he drew in a long breath and continued, ”Please, sir, let... let me suck your cock, please.”

Prompto was sure his entire body as flushed red as beets. Waiting for Ignis to respond, he continued to lap at the tiny expanse of skin he could reach, trying to crane his neck just a little so that he could reach the delicious treat waiting for him; and Prompto had to admit, as utterly obnoxious and cliché those two words sounded, they were a perfect descriptor of the cock in front of him. Prompto poked out his tongue and almost choked, only reaching the wiry hairs he'd been mouthing at for a while now.

”Well, I suppose you're asking nicely enough...” Ignis chuckled. He pushed Prompto away from his body, ignoring the pleading sounds, and gave him a few seconds to find a good position once more. The way his hands had been tied behind his back still left Prompto feeling as if he'd lost his balance entirely, and he had to shift his knees an inch or so wider to keep himself kneeling. ”Good. Now, my darling, please do give me a good little lick...”

There was no need for Ignis to repeat the order. Prompto tilted his head forward just enough to be able to lap at the tip of Ignis' cock, actually tasting the salty precome for the first time that night. Above him, Ignis gave a short, muted sound of appreciation, one that sent shivers of pleasure down Prompto's spine.

Ignis was still massaging his scalp, alternating between soft fingertips and sharp nails. Prompto licked and licked and licked, wanting so bad to take in more but not daring until he was given permission to do so, and so he waited. After what felt like an eternity to him, Ignis finally took pity.

”Take it in your mouth, darling,” he advised, guiding Prompto's head. There was no need for him to actually teach Prompto anything, not at this point – the four of them had been at it for long enough that Prompto liked to consider himself quite a proficient cocksucker – but the kindness mixing with sharp orders was like magic flowing in Prompto's veins and he keened, pressing forward. ”You're such a good boy for me darling, such a greedy little pet... Come on, take it in; I believe it correct to say that we both already know you'll do just fine with it.”

The mixture of praise and prompting drew a groan from Prompto. He took a second to shift on his knees and to take a deep breath before he leaned in and sucked Ignis' cock into his mouth, closing hips around the tip and sliding them all the day down until his nose was buried in musky hairs. Arousal tickled Prompto's body as he tilted his head up and down, split-slicked lips sliding over the member in a slow, smooth motion. His own cock was achingly hard against his thigh and Prompto whined, wanting, needing more simulation. As much as he'd dreamed of actually being dominated like this, he had never imagined it would actually turn him on this much.

”That's a good boy, darling,” Ignis whispered softly. He scratched behind Prompto's ear and grunted softly. ”Such a good little pet for me, aren't you?”

Prompto wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not, and Ignis gave him no further clues, so he just looked up with wide eyes, trying to convey how much he felt. _I love you,_ he wanted to say, _I love what you're doing to me, thank you so much, I love this, let me never fall,_ but whether the softness in Ignis' eyes was real of just his imagination, he couldn't say. Prompto continued to lick and suckle, desperate to pleasure Ignis – his dom, now – and to be good. Little groans and grunts of pleasure told him he was succeeding, but eventually Ignis grabbed him by his hair once more and pulled him off.

”Now, I do believe that is enough for now,” he spoke over Prompto's whines, clearly aroused; his hair was starting to come down from its perfect coif and his eyes were nearly black behind his glasses. ”There is more to tonight, after all, and it wouldn't do well to... spoil our appetites too soon, darling.”

Still pouting, Prompto dropped down until his butt hit his ankles. As much as he'd have preferred to keep on sucking until Ignis came, it was nevertheless true that they had planned a longer scene than that. A moment later, Ignis' hands were on his shoulders helping him up from the floor, and if Prompto had thought himself clumsy before, it didn't compare to how jellyfied his legs felt after kneeling on the floor for however long Ignis had had him there for.

The fire burning low in his belly lit up brighter when Prompto realized he was being led to the bed. Ignis tossed him on it with almost no care and Prompto gasped, both out of surprise and the sudden thrill of being treated rougher than before, and with Ignis' help crawled until he lay in the middle of the bed. Now that he was on his side, the ropes pulled at him differently than before, slightly looser in some places but tighter in others, and Prompto couldn't resist taking a moment just to wiggle in his binds, trying to make sense of the new sensations. When he finally looked up, he saw Ignis looking down at him with a soft smile.

”Still good?” he asked, reaching a hand to pluck at one of the looser strands of rope. Prompto nodded and bit into his lip and cool fingertips ghosted over the sensitive skin of his chest. ”Wonderful. Now, do wait a bit for me, darling. I'll be right back.”

Instead of leaving, Ignis leaned in until their mouths were touching and claimed Prompto's lips in a long, deep kiss that brought a new layer of heat to Prompto's already scorched skin. In this position, curled sideways on Ignis' massive bed, he could finally rut his cock into something, but as soon as he tried, he felt a stinging slap on the side of his bum.

Eyes wide, Prompto stared at Ignis. ”None of that, now,” he tutted, drawing back. ”As much as I would love to see you rut yourself into completion, today is not the day for that, darling. You may test your ropes if you wish to, but do leave your poor cocklet for me – understood?”

Biting back a whimper, Prompto nodded. ”Yes, sir,” he bit out, almost whining as Ignis got up from the bed and moved to the dresser, where he immediately began to unbutton his shirt. Prompto watched him for a moment, gnawed on his bottom lip as every releaved inch of pale skin left him wanting more and more, but soon he gave up on that and rolled onto his back, instead, careful to keep his dick from touching the covers too hard.

Some part of his mind was debating going against Ignis' order, and the realization had him sobbing past gritted teeth. He wanted to see what Ignis would do if he rolled over to his stomach to ground his dick down on the plush sheets, if he'd be punished for it, if he'd enjoy being punished, but... he was also starting to tire down, already, a vague sense of exhaustion slowly taking him over even though he logically knew that they couldn't have been at it for that long. Prompto gave Ignis one more glance – saw him stripped of his shirts and in the process of pulling off his trousers – before pulling up his knees and and shifting his body sideways.

The rocking motions he was capable of were all small, an inch this way and another that way, but they also tugged at the ropes in the way he'd wanted to feel. The black material was too soft to chafe and with a stab of disappointment, Prompto knew he wouldn't be left with the kinds of bruises he dreamed of, that he'd have nothing to show Noctis or Gladio after Ignis was done with him, but like the previous moment of discontent, he brushed this one away as soon as he recognized it. This was their first time. There would be more, he knew, now that he knew how much he actually liked the stuff of his naughtiest dreams; he'd still have his chance of being properly marked.

Behind his back, his arms were beginning to tire and Prompto rolled over to his other side, almost to his stomach, but he didn't know how Ignis would want him and didn't dare push at the limits of the order he'd been given, and so he simply settled down into the first comfortable position he could find. Ignis returned to him a moment later, naked save for his glasses, and a bottle of lube in his hands. Prompto groaned and pushed at his ropes.

”Are the ropes still okay?” Ignis asked while getting onto the bed. ”No pain, no numbing anywhere?”

Prompto nodded, feverish for more. ”They're good,” he rushed out, then: ”sir. They're good, sir. Thank you.”

Ignis chuckled low in his throat and rested a palm on Prompto's hip. ”Wonderful. Now, darling, I would like you on your hands and knees...” As he trailed off, he began to help Prompto into the position, aiding him first in rolling over and then in gathering his knees below his hips before he could fall over.

Prompto whimpered when he realized how open and vulnerable he was. His hands were still bound and immobile, and his knees were wobbly on the constantly shifting mattress, yet he felt more alive than ever before. His skin was on fire, electrified wherever Ignis touched him, and his dick – his poor, weeping dick, which had had hardly any attention at all during the session – felt downright angry where it hung between his legs, desperately desiring for attention. When Prompto felt Ignis rest his hands on his ass, when the hands began to knead at his flesh, he felt ready to burst already. Ignis had hardly touched him but still he felt like he'd been teased all day long.

He didn't realize he was crying until Ignis stopped. ”Prompto, darling?” Ignis asked, voice gentler than it had been once during the scene, and Prompto realized that he was actually breaking his role, that he probably thought there was something actually wrong with him– ”Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

”No, no, no,” Prompto sniffled, tugging at his ropes for the sensation he already loved, ”no, Iggy, it's just – it's so good, I didn't think it could be like this, Iggy, I'm not – I'm okay, I don't wanna stop, I'm just–”

He stopped mid-sentence, lacking the words to really describe how he was feeling. A sudden relief mixed in with his arousal as he let go of fears he hadn't known he had, as he realized he liked submitting just as much as his fantasies had led him to believe. Without him realizing it, some part of his brain had began to worry that reality wouldn't live up to his expectations, but it did. Under Ignis' hand, everything had been perfect so far.

While Prompto continued to cry softly, Ignis hummed. ”I see...” he murmured, petting Prompto's lower back in soothing circles. ”Are you just overwhelmed, then? Not upset? Remember, darling, I won't be upset with you if you do need to stop what we're doing.”

Prompto ground his face into the pillows. ”I don't wanna stop,” he replied, trying to clear his nose of the clumps of snot blocking his airways. ”I don't – I don't know why I'm crying, but I promise, Iggy, I'm good. Really good. I swear.”

Ignis hummed, again, but seemed to let the matter drop. ”Alright, then,” he spoke, his voice low and deep once more. ”Are you okay with proceeding as we planned? Give me a color, darling.”

”Green,” Prompto rushed to answer as soon as Ignis was finished, ”green, sir, I swear it, sir.”

”Thank you, darling. Now, this will be a little cold...”

After that, Ignis took little time in preparing Prompto. There was no need for him to be thorough; Prompto could take it. Besides, he was sure that if Ignis was half as close as he was, then neither of them would last much longer. Prompto felt that he might actually come without a single hand on his cock, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to experience it.

When Ignis finally slid into Prompto, they both groaned out, Prompto burying his face in the pillows while straining against the hot body behind him. He couldn't see Ignis no matter which way he turned his head, so he didn't even try, instead simply focusing on things he could feel – Ignis moving in and out of his hole, the ropes rubbing against his chest as he moved along the thrusts. With his hands still tied up, he had nothing to brace against, and each thrust of Ignis' hips sent him sliding forward a fraction, causing the ropes to roll slightly in a way that almost chafed his skin, and which was enough for him to imagine a set of criss-crossing bruises on his chest.

Ignis was holding onto the knot of ties holding Prompto's hands still, and if there was one thing more Prompto was wishing for, it was a kiss. Having Ignis' mouth on his would've been perfect, but even through the cloud of hazy lust fogging up his brain, he knew that his arm bindings meant he couldn't lay on his back, but also that Ignis couldn't really bend over him, but – what was one kiss compared to all the feelings he was already being bombarded with? Within moments, he could tell that Ignis was getting close, his rhytmh gone almost as soon as it had appeared, and Prompto whined, begged probably, until he felt a hand close around his dick and really, that was all he needed.

Ignis came a moment later, stilling against Prompto's backside spilling groans and seed alike. When he was done, he rolled down to the bed and helped Prompto to his side before clasping both hands around Prompto's face and claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. ”Scene is over, darling,” he murmured, peppering Prompto's face with tiny little kisses. Prompto shuddered and blinked back the last of his tears. ”You did wonderfully for me, Prompto. I'll set you free in a moment, but let's calm down a little at first, okay? Does that sound good to you?”

Prompto nodded and leaned his chin towards Ignis, trying to gift him a thank-you kiss. He felt so tired, so sore, but the ropes around his body made him feel things he wasn't yet able to verbalize, and the mere mention of Ignis stripping him down made him want to protest. ”I like being like this,” he murmured, instead, once he refound his voice and words. ”I – I really liked this, Ignis.”

Even to his own years, his voice sounded like he was pleading, though Prompto couldn't say what for. Ignis smiled at him and kisses his nose before sitting up on the edge of the bed. ”I am glad to hear that, Prompto,” he spoke softly, squeezing at Prompto's left knee. The hand disappeared and a second later Prompto jumped as he felt a wet wipe scrub away the excess lube and come dribbling out of his hole. ”Could you sit up a little, darling? I need to get those ropes off you – you've certainly worn them long enough, now. A little too long, to be honest, but... You do look so dashing in them, my love.”

With Ignis' help, Prompto sat up, immediately hunching forward like a puppet with its strings cut. Ignis' words made him blush in embarrassment, and when he finally felt the first knots being undone, he felt like crying again, though this time for a reason he couldn't explain. ”I really liked it,” he sobbed as Ignis loosened the ties holding his wrists to the opposite elbows, ”Ignis, I – I really liked it.” He didn't know what exactly it was he was crying over this time, but he felt it important to let Ignis know.

”Prompto,” Ignis murmured, letting go of the ropes in favor of gently twisting Prompto's head until they sat face-to-face. ”Are you upset that you liked it, or simply overwhelmed like you were before?”

Prompto shook his head. ”No, I – I'm not upset, I promise, but I just – _I love you_ , Ignis.”

He couldn't explain himself, and perhaps Ignis realized as much as he simply hummed and leaned in for a chaste kiss before returning to the ropes. ”Let's get you free, my love,” he said. A moment later, Prompto's wrists were free though his upper arms still remained tied to his torso on top of the first harness. Ignis' hands smoothed over the impressions left by the rope, a gentle if firm touch that left Prompto feeling like the most beloved person in the world. ”We can talk more when you're out of the ropes, okay? Let's just focus on getting these off first.”

Once his arms were fully free, Ignis spent a moment to simply massage them both, from his shoulders to his fingertips and back. Then, he handed Prompto an open water bottle and helped him down a couple gulps before returning to the first harness and it's diamond-shaped patterns. He only needed to untie the last knots before Prompto felt it start to collapse, the lowermost strands loosening with each breath he took; instead of undoing everything right away, Ignis tugged at the strands until they were loose all around.

Prompto hadn't realized how much they actually squeezed at him.

”Are you still with me, darling?” Ignis asked, smiling when Prompto nodded. ”Good. Take a good, deep breath.” Prompto did. ”Now, another.” Prompto did.

The rest of the harness was easy enough to untie, though thanks to it looping through Prompto's legs, it took a little maneuvering. Still, soon enough he was a loose pile of limbs on the bed, his fingertips grazing the marks on his chest and stomach while Ignis tossed the ropes away, mumbling about cleaning them up later on. Prompto felt exhausted to the bone, but he also saw a familiar pinch to Ignis' eyes, telling him he wasn't the only one ready for a nap, and so he waited, rolled over when Ignis held the blanket up, then back in the other direction when Ignis had crawled into the bed himself.

”That was fun,” Prompto murmured, shifting up a little so he could rest his head on Ignis' shoulder. Immediately, a hand encircled his waist and pulled him just that much closer. ”I really did like it.”

Ignis took a moment to answer. ”I – worry a little, if we perhaps went a little too far on your first time,” he whispered, petting Prompto's side where his fingers rested. ”I would quite prefer to talk things through once we've both rested and eaten something, but – if you insist that you are truly okay, then perhaps we ought to sleep off our exhaustion, hmm?”

Prompto nodded, his eyes already slipping shut. ”Mm-hm,” he sighed, then forced himself to continue. ”I think it's – like when I have anxiety about something, yeah? And then afterwards I just... crash, or something, like that. And you said – you said I might feel like this afterwards.”

The sigh that left Ignis' lips was nothing like the pleased little huff Prompto had released a moment earler. It was tired, weary, full of worry. ”I suppose I did,” he admitted with yet another sigh, this one deeper and longer than the one before. ”As much as I... enjoyed what I did to you today, I also feel that – I wouldn't want to actually upset you, or hurt you–”

”You didn't,” Prompto cut in, his words transforming into a jaw-breaking yawn. ”You really didn't. But can – can we go to sleep now? 'Cause I'm sleepy and – and I wanna kiss you, but I don't think I can make it that far without passing out.”

To his relief, Ignis laughed, a huffy chuckle that resonated deep in his chest. Prompto nodded, satisfied, and if Ignis ever said something after that – well, Prompto was already asleep by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! <3 
> 
> I'm @missymoth on tumblr :)


End file.
